Tamarra Darksun
Description Tamarra Darksun is a Sin'Dorei. At first glance, you might just notice that she have very pale skin and hair as white as snow, however if you look closer; and if she takes her hood off; you might notice that her eyes does not shine with the Fel Green that is typical for her race, but with the icy touch of death itself. Because she is indeed dead, however she still seems to be alive. She is not rotting, as most dead people tend to do, nor is she disfigured. The reason to this is simple. She have frozen her own blood, and the rest of herself, to a temperature low enough to keep her physics in excellent state, despite her death. If you ever see her wearing something but her normal black garb, with spikes on the shoulderguards and a blood red cloak, along with a hood that puts her face in shadow and her trusty sword either on her back or in her left hand, then you would make good to remember it, seeing as she rarely wears anything else. Story Tamarra was borned in Windrunner Village, before the scourge came. Her father was a wealthy man, but also a stubborn one. When she summoned a sayaad for the first time, Sen'Gyin'nzrr, her father quickly found a man for her, whom she married with no happiness. Despite not loving Thori'Ronae Flamestrike, the man her father had forced her to marry, she respected him, and he did the same. A short while after Tamarra had given birth to twin daughters, he started to leave her and the children more and more frequently, until he simply didn't return. Tamarra was not devasted, but she certainly didn't approve of his acts, however she was not one to be left and therefor did the best of things, living with her sayaad together with the young girls. When the girls was almost grown, the scourge was advancing through the Ghostlands, and Tamarra, being a fighter, took her leave to Silvermoon City to help in it's defence. Before entering it's gates, she sent her sayaad back to the Nether with a promise of return, which she kept, however not in the way it was meant. While fighting Arthas and his undead minions, she unleashed a spell to powerful for her, and as a result she died of a heart failure. Unfortunately, Arthas had seen the champion in her, and she was forced to arise as a Knight of the Ebon blade. Now without her former powers, she did what she had to survive. She heeded the call for the frozen wastes of Northrend, and she fought for Arthas until his death. When he died, she was amongst the first to notice, and amongst the first to take her leave. After that, she wandered the world in search for something she could not remember. Several years after the Lich King's fall, she took service as a guard of Undercity, to at least in some way justify her killing. After a thought she went to Hillsbrad, without knowing her own reason, where she met a young sayaad, bound by her Mistress will to never venture over the doorstep. She spoke to the sayaad, and gave her condoleances to her fate, and for the first time in many years she spoke her own name, which changed everything. The sayaad in question was her own, resummoned from the Nether after her death, and even if she had no memories of her, Sen'gyin'nzrr certainly remembered her. After some time, she managed to not only confront but also kill her current Mistress, and reclaimed Sen, giving her a life for herself again.